


Nice Was It?

by Fallenflameangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Domestic Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Minor Poe Dameron/Rey, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenflameangel/pseuds/Fallenflameangel
Summary: When the force bond activates while Poe Dameron is kissing Rey of Jakku. You can only imagine How the Supreme Leader is going to react.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first time writing and posting a fic so please be gentle! I have so many ideas but my writing skills I fear aren't the best. I hope you enjoy this quick one shot. Thanks for reading!

“Can you hand me that wire cutter again?”

A beep, a chirp and some rummaging noise. Then the extendable attachment of the droid was beside Rey under the speeder handing her the requested tool. She had been working on it since the morning with BB8’s assistance and she was certain she was almost finished. It was a bit outdated but once she finished modifying it Rey was certain it would do quite nicely and be an asset to the Resistance.  
Rey loved fixing things it made her feel useful. Taking things apart and putting them back together that’s what Rey does best. It’s so much simpler then trying to master the force or resurrect a long dead religion. When Rey found a mystery in a machine, she was almost always able to figure it out and fix it on the spot. Her many other mysteries were not that easy to understand or fix.

“Thanks BB just got to splice this last wire and…

“Wow looking good”  
At the sound of the new voice Rey jumped startled smacking her head on the underside of the speeder. She let out a yelp and slid out from under the vehicle.

“Hey are you ok? Didn’t mean to startle you”

Rey look up to the charming face of Poe Dameron, Concern written all over it.

“Oh, I’m fine it’s nothing” She said quickly rubbing her head.

“I just came out see how things were going with you and BB8 you guys have been out here all day”

“Things are coming along great we should be able to ride her soon” Rey said gesturing to the old speeder. “BB’s been a huge help, a much better assistant then Finn when it comes to tools” Rey laughed she loved her first friend dearly, but he was not mechanically inclined what so ever.

“Yea” chuckled Poe “Finn doesn’t know the difference between a Blissl tuner and a Servodriver”

Rey laughed looking up at Poe and pushing a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “So, what’s up” Rey noticed Poe looked a little nervous and she could feel it in the force around him. It wasn’t much like the overly confident Best Pilot in the Resistance.

Poe had been a good friend of Finn’s from the start. In the six months since Crait. Rey was getting more used to the dynamic of being around so many different  
beings in such close quarters. It had taken her awhile. Rey had spent pretty much her whole life on her own with only herself to look after and for companionship. Now it was like one big family all looking after each other. It definitely took some getting used to. Even now Rey finds herself shying away preferring the company of droids and machines over people some days. It can be overwhelming being looked as some beacon of hope. Most days Rey just felt like a fraud. One with a very heavy secret.

“Sure, right to the chase with it” Poe said rubbing the back of his neck “You’ve been out here all day. It’s getting dark do you maybe wanna come in and get something to eat in the mess hall?” He paused looking at Rey hopefully “With me”

Some indignant chirps came from the little orange astromech as it rolled up to its master.

“Of course, you can come too” Some more whirls and chirps “Yes I know you’ve been working hard all day too” *chirp* “Yes I do care” 

Rey couldn’t help but giggle watching the exchange between the droid and its master. Poe was not only a natural charmer of people but droids too. Could he charm her old speeder?

It took Rey a moment to realize they were now both looking at her expectantly.

“Umm sorry sure. I mean yea I’d like to get something to eat with you. Let me just get cleaned up first” 

Almost for emphasis her stomach began to rumble. Maybe she had been out here longer then she realized.

“Ok” said Poe his confident smirk returning “I’ll meet you outside the mess hall in thirty?”

“Sure thing” Said Rey with a smile

 

It was maybe a five-minute walk to the private quarters from the utility space where the vehicles were kept. The Resistance was lucky to come across this abandoned base with the assistance of one of Leia’s connections. Rey had been given her own private room. Most were two to a room, but Leia knew Rey needed more space and Rey was truly grateful for it.  
On her walk she thought back to Poe and his request to have dinner. It wasn’t unusual for them to eat together. Rey normally sat at a table with Finn, Rose and Poe. Finn and Rose were currently out on a scouting mission together and that just left Rey and Poe. Maybe he was just looking out for her like Finn normally does since Finn wasn’t here. She wasn’t sure why the question of why Poe sought her out was so important, but she couldn’t shake the thought. At least this was better then her normally train of thought.

‘Raven hair, honey eyes, soft lips’ 

‘No damn it’ She thought throwing up her mental shields “I’m not thinking about this now” she mumbled walking into her room to clean up.  
It had been six months since Crait. Six months since the Supremacy. Six months since Ahch-To. The bond had not broken as much as she had willed it. The bond still lingered. During her waking day it had activated four times the first time they had both been shocked. He had said her name softly “Rey”, but she turned her back to him and refused to acknowledge him. After that he didn’t bother trying to speak to her simply ignoring her the same as she did him.

Those were the waking moments.

When she would lay in bed at night lonely and desperate to sleep. She’d feel the pull, feel the warmth of someone beside her, the beating of his heart. She’d finally find peace and slumber. She refused to turn and open her eyes simply allowing herself to drift off. These moments were not real she told herself.

Those moments did not count.

 

It didn’t take long before Rey was cleaned up and changed. She found Poe leaning on the doorway to the mess hall. He smiled when she approached, and she smiled back.

“Ladies first” He gestured for her to go ahead of him

“Where’s BB?” Rey inquired noticing the little droid missing after all its fuss.

“Decided to stay back, BB8 just wanted to be invited didn’t really actually care about coming”

“Oh ok” Rey moved through the line adding items to her tray. Rey never complained about the food it was always ten times better then anything back on Jakku.

As they exited the line Poe steered Rey towards a small empty table in the corner of the room.

Poe started with small talk asking Rey about Jakku. There really wasn’t much to talk about but Rey did tell him about scaling large wreckages and some stories from 

Niima outpost in return he told her about growing up on Yavin 4. The shared stories they had heard as kids about Rebel fighters and Alliance campaigns. Poe had a lot more then Rey, but she enjoyed listening to his stories.

Before long the mess hall had cleared out and only Poe and Rey were left sitting.

“It’s getting late we should head back” Poe said standing and stretching “I’ll walk you to your quarters”

That surprised Rey “You don’t have to walk me back, I mean if you have other tasks to do, I can manage”

Poe flashed that dazzling smile “It’s no trouble at all Rey and it’s the least I can do after boring you with my stories”

“Your stories aren’t boring” Rey laughed letting the pilot led her out of the mess hall toward the crew quarters.

“As long as they can make a beautiful woman like you laugh, I guess I’m good”

Rey lost a step she could feel warmth spreading across her cheeks.

They walked in silence until Poe suddenly stopped nearly to Rey’s quarters. Rey stopped as well, and Poe grabbed her right hand.

“Rey can I tell you something”

“Sure” She answered her heart beating faster. She felt little tingling of nerves in her stomach.

“I really like you and think your really amazing and respect you” It all came out in a rush then he took a deep breath.

“And Rey”

“Yes” she answered. Unsure if she was scared or excited.

“Can I kiss you” 

He was looking into her eyes. He wasn’t much taller then her. She looked at his lips and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Ok”

“Really” He said with a smile.

Rey simply nodded. Too nervous.

“Here goes nothing” Poe said with a smile leaning in towards Rey who was now flush against a wall.

Rey closed her eyes stomach full of nerves. For a moment everything seemed to slow. She felt the pressure of Poe’s lips against hers, warm and soft. She felt the solid heat of his body against the front of her body and the coolness of the solid wall behind her. 

She sighed ‘This is nice’ She thought.

Then all at once reality hit like a heard of banthas.

Her eyes snapped open. She felt it a moment too late. The shift in the force. The anger and darkness rolling in waves. 

Where there was the heat of Poe’s body, she felt the rush of air as he was tossed 10 feet in the opposite direction. Sliding up against the wall across the hall and  
down from her. Her eyes wide in horror she looked from Poe’s startled and confused expression to the dark figure looming to her left. 

There in the middle of the hallway to the Resistance fighters’ quarters. Was none other then the Supreme Leader of the First Order himself. Rey looked into the eyes of Kylo Ren and swore she could she fire in them. He looked so angry. She could feel the anger and hate rolling off him in waves. 

She turned to look at Poe once more sitting up still looking utterly confused. 

“I’m so sorry” she cried in horror

Turning and running past the specter she prayed Poe couldn’t see. She ran all the way to her quarters slamming her fist on the control panel to open it then again once she was inside to shut it.

She turned away from the door. Knowing who would be standing there behind her.

“How dare you” she screamed running at Kylo to hit him, but He caught both her wrists in his massive leather gloved hands.

“How dare I?” He hissed. Dark eyes burning a hole into her soul. “How dare you”

Rey opened her mouth to speak but before she could get anything out, he continued.

“It was” “nice” He hissed the word into her ear sending an involuntary shudder down her body to her toes. “Was it?”

He turned her still holding her wrists. Pressing her against the wall. 

Rey gasped and before she could process what was happening, he crushed his lips against hers.

Rey felt it again the shudder to her toes. Her whole body was alive. It was on fire. All she could focus on were his soft lips. So soft but so demanding he sucked her bottom lip and she felt her core clench. She was kissing him back. Biting his bottom lip. She needed some control back. Her mind was swimming. 

He was so much larger then she was. He let go of her wrists and picked her up she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Putting both her hands in his lush hair pulling, while grinding her core into his hardness and making him moan. Rey was gasping she could barely breath the sensations were so overwhelming, and she crushed her mouth to his again kissing him she felt his tongue at the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and let him in. Tongues clashing. The feeling of him against her. All around her. She broke away again barely able to breathe. She buried her head into his shoulder. Desperately trying to catch her breath. He was panting too in her ear. 

Kylo pushed her legs down so she stood against the wall. They both felt it the connection was fading. Rey was still panting into his chest. He leaned down and whispered in her ear 

“Was that nice” The emotion in his voice was too raw and not quite anger.

As he disappeared Rey’s knees went weak and she slid down to the floor.

Horror and realization dawned on her at once. 

She was going to have to leave the Resistance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a lot of unfinished business to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left me encouraging comments! I hope you like chapter two!

Rey sat against the wall with her head on her knees. 

Desperately trying to regain her composure. Her mind was a mess, trying to process what had just happened in the last few minutes. Her stomach felt sick, heart was racing, and she felt tears prickling her eyes. Rey knows better than to give in to panic on Jakku that could get you killed. She must calm herself and think but the only thought that keeps looping in her mind is she has to leave. Her being here is too dangerous. 

‘When did he start seeing the people around her? How much has he seen?’ ‘What if because of her the First Order knows the Resistance is on Arbra?’ They had worked so hard to get this base up and running and now because of her they were all in jeopardy! 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut ‘What about Poe is he ok? Did he realize what happened? What if he’s telling the whole base right now that she is a traitor?’

She has to leave! It was Rey’s worst fear come to light. 

Rey sat up straight taking a deep breath. She must center herself so she can think clearly. 

But How?? In the course of this evening she has gone from never even being truly kissed by a man. (A junk trader once tried to get handsy with her a few years ago in Niima Outpost, she broke his collar bone in two places but that hardly counts) To two men kissing her in one night! Well Poe kissing her and whatever the hell that was with Kylo. Rey’s face got hot just thinking about it.

Rey had never thought of herself in a relationship with a man. It simply wasn’t a priority when she had been on Jakku and then after, well after the truth was Ben Solo had made her feel things and want things that she hadn’t before him but after he made his choice to remain on the dark side of the force and to forsake the innocent people she held close. Well she tried to shut her heart and mind down to what it felt in that brief span of time when she had foolishly believed that Ben Solo would turn and would stay with her so they wouldn’t be alone again. Rey would be lying to herself to say that it didn’t hurt seeing the other couples on base together like Finn and Rose. A treacherous little voice in the back of her mind would whisper ‘If only’ watching them together but then she would push it aside and dedicate herself back to doing something useful.

‘Damn him’ She thinks opening her eyes. She needs a plan. Maybe she can talk to Leia tell her she needs some space from the Resistance. Surely there is mission or errand Leia could send her on. To keep them safe from her but also be doing something useful to the cause. Rey really doesn’t want to leave and be alone again but maybe she thinks, maybe that’s just what she is destined to be. Alone.

A treacherous tear rolls down her face as Rey stands. She has decided. It is late but Rey is certain Leia is probably still in her office. She will go speak to the General and ask her permission to leave, only temporarily. That is if they are not on the way to hunt her down and cast her out already.

 

Rey walks in silence towards the center of the base where Leia’s office is located. She passes a few members of the Resistance, but none seems to pay her much mind. 

Her stomach feels as though it’s filled with lead and her mind still swimming when she feels a slight push in her mind. She knows it’s Kylo reaching out into the force to sense her signature. She throws up her mental shields. She wants nothing to do with him at this moment.

Just as she rounds the corner to the passage way that leads to the General’s office, she nearly runs into someone. She stops just short and comes face to face with a very shocked Commander Dameron.

“Rey” Poe puts his hands up as if to touch Rey but then seems to think better of it and puts his hands down.

Rey simply stares at him heart racing. She finds herself at a complete loss for words.

Poe clears is his throat “I was actually just going to come see you”

Rey feels her stomach sink even lower.

With a sigh he continues “Look Rey I Don’t know, I mean I’m sorry if I did something that upset you. I don’t really know what happened but if caught you off guard with something you really didn’t want”

“No” Rey was completely surprised by Poe’s confession and possibly felt even worse he blamed himself.

“Poe you did nothing wrong!” She paused trying to come up with some excuse that could make sense. “I… I was nervous and… well sometimes when I get nervous, I   
can’t always control what I do with the force”

Rey looked at Poe scared to death he would see through her lie. She was surprised to see him nodding.

“I can understand that, I mean I really don’t understand much about this force stuff, but I was kind of hoping maybe you were just nervous and didn’t just blast me cuz you thought I was a creep.” He gave an awkward laugh.

“I don’t think you’re a creep at all! I told you it was ok!” Rey took a deep breath “I’m so sorry. Are you hurt?” She raised her hand without thinking and touched his shoulder.

“Nah I’m fine don’t worry just knocked the wind out of me” Poe chuckled looking Rey in her eyes “Are you ok?”

Rey knew she was blushing and backed up a little. Taking her hand off him and brushing her hair back.

“Yes, I’m fine”

“Just embarrassed” She added

“Hey don’t be embarrassed. I’m sure you’re still learning a lot about yourself and this force stuff”

Poe took a step closer still looking in her eyes his tone serious “I meant what I said before I do think your amazing and really respect you” 

Rey felt speechless again. She had no idea how to respond to his statement.

“So” he said still sounding serious. “What brings you down here were you looking for Leia?” 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to her” 

“Not about…us” She added quickly “I just wanted to discuss some personal matters that I had been meaning to speak to her about”

Poe looked skeptical but didn’t press her “Well the General has retired for the evening, I just came from a briefing with her” “She looked tired” the last statement was made with a frown.

“Oh, I suppose I won’t bother her then it can always wait until the morning”

Poe nodded 

“I guess I’ll just head back to my quarters” Rey said turning back the way she had come.

“I can walk with, only if that’s alright with you”

Rey smiled at him “That would be nice” ‘It would probably be rude to say no’ She thought

 

They walked in silence the entire way back to Rey’s room. She mostly looked at the floor but glanced at the pilot a few times. 

“Well this is me” Rey said turning in front of her door.

“Goodnight Rey” Poe said with a smile then turned and walked back down the corridor.

Once Rey entered her room and shut the door, she leaned her back against it utterly worn out.

‘How did things get so complicated?’ She thought hitting her head against the door.

She’ll still have to talk to Leia tomorrow but at least all the Resistance wasn’t on its way to crucify her for being a traitor. Poe simply thought she was crazy and had no control over her powers. Which all things considered was better than the alternative.

Rey walked over to her cot and collapsed face first. She was exhausted. Then she felt it. The shift in the force, the ringing silence. ‘You’ve got be kidding me’ she mumbled. Of all the days for the damnable force to connect them and twice!

She rolled over on her back to see the imposing figure of Kylo Ren covered head to toe in his usual black, towering over then end of her cot.

His whole body stiffened, and his eyes narrowed sweeping over her figure “What are you doing?” he hissed

Rey rolled her eyes sitting up “what does it look like I am doing? I’m trying to rest”

His eyes swept from side to side of her. “Are you alone?”

“Of Course, I’m alone” She snapped she could feel her anger rising

“I didn’t know if you were entertaining” he spat “Apparently you enjoy the company of common scum”

Oh, that was it! Rey jumped from her cot and marched right up to him he towered over her, but she could care less at this point. Starring him straight in his eyes that looked more like a black ocean then the honey she once remembered. 

“Let’s get one thing straight you made your choice. You have no right to comment on what I do or to touch me or anyone around me!” Her voice cracked the slightest bit on the last part, but she stood her ground back ram rod straight.

He stared back into her eyes but made no reply simply clenching his jaw and staring down at her.

Rey closed her eye’s trying to control her emotions. She looked down and whispered “How” 

Kylo turned from her. When she looked up, she saw his back as he appeared to be staring at her wall. “I don’t know” he said quietly

“Tell me the truth” She whispered hoarsely “Can you see my surroundings?” She looked around the room for emphasis.

“No” He said firmly then turning back at her “It was always just you until….” His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

She nodded looking down. She wanted to believe him, but could she really trust his word? No.

“How long” His words made her look up into his eyes again. “How long what?” she questioned 

He closed the gap between them towering over her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body which was so close to touching hers.  
He bent down breath against her ear. Damn her traitorous body and it’s response to him. She felt a slow ache inside her.  
“How long have you been fucking the pilot?

Her reaction was instantaneous before she truly even processed it. She slapped him so hard the sound seemed to echo. “Go to hell” she spat and turned away from him.

He made a move to grab her, but she spun around raising her right hand to hit him again except he caught her arm. He backed her back against the wall. She kicked him with her left leg, but he blocked her and pushed back against her with his whole body, completely pinning her to the wall.

She struggled against him pure rage in her veins now. “Sorry sweetheart I know you much rather have that scum pressed against you” She nailed him right in the nose with her head. Making him back up just enough she got her knee up into his stomach. Then swung her elbow into his throat and pushed him back. She slid out from his grip and rolled across her cot to the other side of the room.

Kylo stood back against the wall and wiped the blood from his nose. Looking at it on his glove and back at her.

She looked positively feral. The adrenaline was coursing through her body. She was practically seeing red she was so angry. “Fuck you, you pompous, arrogant basterd!” she walked back around the cot towards him. Crazed look in her eyes.

He didn’t move just watched her move towards him. 

Rey pressed her body against his, her hands on the wall on either side of him she pressed up on her tip toes, cheek against his jaw she could feel the light stubble there. She paused for a moment breathing against his ear. She felt the shudder running through his body this time and she had never felt so powerful. 

She smiled and whispered “I can fuck anyone I want, but I promise you one thing. It won’t be you!”

Then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo make up ;)

Rey sat herself on the end of a cliff overlooking a valley of trees. The lone sun was sinking deeper into the horizon and it would be time to head back to the base soon. She removed the portion pack from her satchel, ripping it open with her teeth. Might as well enjoy the view with dinner.

Leia had suggested Rey take a search around the perimeter of the base. The Rebel base was hidden into the side of a mountain. Soldiers took turns patrolling outside the base, but this morning Leia had suggested perhaps Rey could use the fresh air and it wouldn’t hurt to use her force sensitivity to check out the surroundings too. Leia always seemed to be so insightful and intuitive. Rey had no doubt this came from Leia’s own connection to the force.

It has been 6 days since the day Rey is now considering in her mind ’The day everyone went bantha shit crazy’ And she really wasn’t feeling any better than the day after when she asked the General if she could begin her ‘Jedi quest to find answers’. It sounded like a weak excuse, even to her own ears. However, after some soul-searching Rey realized it was true here on the base going through the daily motions, she really wasn’t honing her skills with the force. If she wanted to find any real answers, she knew she wasn’t going to find them here or in the dusty old books she keeps hidden. Leia had told Rey she could leave any time she wanted, however with much of the Resistance including Finn off on scouting and recruiting missions it would be good to keep her close just until their return. Rey had agreed and is waiting for Finn to return home along with Rose. She’s not sure where to start her search for answers but hopefully the force will guide her.

Having finished her meal Rey rises and starts back to the base’s main entrance. She promised to return before dark. She’ll inform Leia tomorrow that everything in the surrounding forest seems normal. Hopefully she’ll be able to slip in undetected. Rey has been trying very hard to avoid Poe. She simply rather avoid any awkward conversations. It’s not that she doesn’t like Poe, he’s handsome and charming but she’s simply not interested in that kind of relationship right now. Besides she’s pretty sure Jedi are supposed to avoid emotional attachments and intimate relationships. At this point she can understand why. For one it is a major distraction and secondly clearly a path straight to the dark side. Lust, Anger, Passion these are the tools of the dark side and clearly the tools of Kylo Ren.

She wonder’s why her mind always goes back to him. It feels to her like he’s been blocking her out. “Not that I care” she mumbles to herself. At night she has not been able to sense him like she used to. Not that, that is the reason she has had a horrible time sleeping and feels terrible in the mornings! Rey shuts her eyes she’s not even convincing herself with this inner dialog. She should hate him, so why deep down does she miss him?

Rey reaches out into the force to make sure no one is following her. Once she’s convinced it’s safe, she slips in through one of the hidden entrances. She sees a guard along the passage and gives him her name. He let’s her proceed to the main portion of the base. Once she’s past the main part of the base she can turn off and head to her quarters.

Rey hears her name called and her shoulders stiffen a little so much for undetected.

She turns to see Poe walking towards her a worried expression on his face.

“Your back, I was starting to get worried”

“Leia said to be back before dark. I made it back just in time” Rey was feeling tired and just wanted to rest.

Poe nodded “It’s just dangerous out there is all”

“I’ve got it under control, Jedi remember” Rey raised her hand and gave a halfhearted laugh “I’m going to head to my quarters, it’s been a long day”

“Ok” He said “she you tomorrow then”

“See you tomorrow” Rey replied She turned continuing on her journey to her own private space.

 

Rey was never so grateful for showers with real running water. After her shower, she slipped on a loose shirt not bothering with her breast band and comfortable knee-high pants. 

Hopefully she thought to herself tonight she’ll be able to sleep. 

She returned to her room, locked her door and set her lighting to sleep mode. She crawled onto her cot, pulled her blanket over herself and laid back on her pillow. 

She tried to calm her mind.

With a growl she rolled on her side, then over to the other, then settled back on her back.

‘Why can’t I just sleep’ Rey thought miserably to herself. ‘You know why’ That traitorous little voice in the back of her mind said. Rey closed her eyes and tried again to find peace but all she could imagine was Kylo pinning her to wall kissing her breathless. The feel of his warm body pressed against her.

Then she felt it. The shift in the force. She held her breath. Damn her whole traitorous body her heart was pounding, and she was hyper aware of everything. She could sense him lying to her left. She could hear him take a breath, feel his heart beating and the heat from his body barely touching her arm. She looked up at her ceiling but refused to look over at him.

It was a shock when his deep voice broke the silence.

“You broke my nose you know”

Rey couldn’t help it she snorted loudly ‘That’s how he wants to start this’

“Nothing a few bacta patches couldn’t fix I’m sure”

“It was fun explaining how I did it to myself” He said softly

Rey let out a sarcastic laugh “Aren’t you the ‘Grand Leader’” She said the words with contempt. “Why do you have to explain yourself to anyone?”

“Supreme Leader” he corrected her “and you’d be surprised”

Rey rolled her eyes at his correction.

“I’m sorry” He said once again softy and quiet

That surprised Rey and She glanced over at him. She could see his profile clearly even though it was dark. He was staring straight up at the ceiling too. She looked away.

“I’m surprised your apologizing”

“Maybe I was wrong” he said with a sigh

“Oh, you were definitely wrong” She narrowed her eyes at the ceiling 

“Sometimes people say stupid things when they are angry” She knew he was looking over at her now.

She could feel her cheeks burning and hoped he couldn’t see it in the dark.

“Yes, I never should have let you goad me over to the dark side” she sneered

He chuckled it was deep and dark, and Rey could feel it vibrating in her own chest.

Kylo rolled on to his side and whispered in her ear “It wasn’t that hard to do sweetheart, you have much more of the dark in you then you’d ever admit”

Rey sat up and turned glaring down at him. She noticed two things Kylo Ren is a very large man and if it wasn’t for this strange connection no way would he fit on her cot with her and second, he wasn’t wearing a shirt AGAIN! She turned back away from him her cheeks hotter than ever.

“Can the First Order not afford shirts for its leader?”

He chuckled lightly and she felt the shift as he sat up and back against the wall.

She looked back at him to see even more of his smooth muscular chest was exposed.

“See something you like”

“Do you want another broken nose?” she sneered back, and his smirk fell.

“Do you ever wonder what it would have been like between us if you had stayed” He asked her with a serious tone

“Please don’t ask that” she said shaking her head “We both made our choices”

Kylo reached and touched her hand making her look at him. “Did you find what you were looking for with the Resistance? Have they made you less lonely?”

Rey had to swallow down her sudden emotion. His hand was rubbing hers. She chose not to answer instead asking him “Has your empire made you less alone? The entire galaxy at your call?”

He pulled her hand towards him and she felt like a ship being pulled into orbit. She crawled over to him. Throwing her leg over his and straddling his waist. She slid her hands over his muscular shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. As soon as she touched her lips to his she felt the spark. It flowed in the force from him to her and back again, everywhere thier bodies were connected their lips, her finger tips, his hard chest against hers, her nipples growing hard sensitive pressed against him. His hands traveled up her back, one up to her bare back and the other up to her hair. He was pressing her hard against him, deeper into him. 

She slid her hands from his shoulders to cup his face, kissing him again and again. She couldn’t get enough of the feel of him, the taste. He was kissing her back deeply and exploring her mouth with his tongue. His large hand rubbing her back. She was grinding her herself down against him she could feel how hard he was. They were both panting and moaning. Rey felt like her body was on fire. There was an ache inside her she didn’t know existed, but she wanted more. 

Kylo was pushing her down against him and grinding up against her at the same time, while devouring her mouth. He was so lost in the sensations, in the sounds Rey was making. He felt it starting to fade out though, so he stopped kissing her, he went still and held her against him. She whimpered and he had to bite his lip it was the most erotic sound he’d ever heard. He kissed her softly and she let out another little whimper. She knew the connection was coming to an end too. 

“Next time” he whispered and was gone leaving a very frustrated and lonely Rey.


End file.
